Keeping That Person
by GreenAppleIce
Summary: Tezuka has finally found Fuji, but now what? Sequel to Finding That Person.


A/N: I'm alive! Hee hee, Veteran's Day = holiday = no school = writing time. You don't have to read Finding That Person, but have fun figuring out what's going on if you don't! This is kind of an AU by the way. I wasn't planning to do a sequel, but since vierblith requested it, who am I to refuse? I'm sorry it's so late and if it's not quite what you wanted T.T Hope everyone enjoys this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

I found him. _I found him_. I found _that person_.

There's no doubt that he's_ that person_. I can feel it. It's like…the time when I bought my very first racquet. Mother had offered to take me. I think she might have regretted that later on. She drove me to all of the sporting goods stores nearby, but I couldn't find anything I wanted. I saw many racquets that day. The clerks were very eager to help, naturally.

"This one's the perfect size for you!"

"Very high quality, this one. Want to try it?"

"I remember using this brand as a child. Maybe you might like it."

"Everyone buys this one. It's the most popular among beginners."

"You know Echizen Nanjiro? He uses this brand!"

"Your favorite color's blue, right? Here's a blue one!"

"How lucky! We're having a sale today- 30 percent off all racquets!"

But none of them fit. It didn't matter what brand it was or how much it cost. There was something wrong with every single one. It wasn't because they were ugly or bad quality, it was something else. I couldn't tell what the problem was, but none of them felt right. I could have played tennis with a baseball bat and there wouldn't have been a difference.

By the end of the day, we had visited practically every single store in the city, but I was still empty-handed. Mother seemed like she was going to cry. We were almost home when I noticed a small store. Rokkaku Tennis Supplies. It was owned by an elderly man Oji, I believe. The moment that I walked through the door, I _knew_. I knew that my racquet was here. It was the most wonderful sensation when I finally held it in my hands. A fiery heat rushed through my body and I could _feel_ that it was a part of me. This was the racquet that I was looking for.

It was the same at the airport. The scent of apples alerted me, but that was it. I didn't need to see or hear him. I _sensed_ him- a warm presence calling out to me, waiting for me. That presence was the one I'd been searching for. So close, very close. That call, silent to anyone else, resonated through my soul and body. The same siren song that lured so many sailors to their deaths now played in my ears- a haunting alluring melody that I couldn't resist, even if I tried.

_I'm here._ _Come to me. _

And just like that, the invisible chain around my heart grew taut and pulled me to him. It tugged, and I followed, not caring what anyone else thought. _That person_ was there. How could I not run? There is nothing I wouldn't do for _that person_. Embarrassing myself was a small price to pay.

However, nothing could compare to what it was like when I saw him. He was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. I'd never been much for words, but I doubt anyone could have described the full extent of his beauty. Yet, it was not his features that captivated me. It was him and him alone. When I met his eyes, those enchanting blue crystals, I knew that he felt it too. The single chain connecting us multiplied into millions that bound our souls, hearts, and existences together. No, chains are too harsh. They rust and break over time. Threads, perhaps? That sounds right. One thread alone is delicate, but it is much more difficult to snap several threads at once. And when you have billions and trillions of threads, it's almost impossible to sever them. That was what linked us back there.

And when I held him, I realized something. He was the one- the sole reason for my existence. He was the person who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Forever is a long time, but if I'm with him, I wouldn't mind. Yes. I want to be with him forever. That's cliché, but true. We were meant to be.

Even now, as we are eating, I feel it. A warm heat rushes through my veins every time he speaks, every time he _moves_. A small voice in my head speaks to me. _Yes, he's that person. He's the one._

I glance to my left, watching as he eats. His every action radiates a sense of grace that would put a dancer to shame. He pauses when he notices me looking. A smile graces his lips as he holds up a forkful of food. He doesn't need to speak. I already know what he wants to say.

'_Would you like to try some?'_

I consent, allowing him to slip the food into my mouth. At first, the overwhelming spiciness assaults my tongue, but I reign in the urge to spit it out. After a while, the intense flavor disappears, leaving a very pleasant aftertaste behind. He tilts his head to the side, awaiting my feedback. I swallow and nod slightly. _'It's good.'_

He beams, pleased with my response. He jabs his fork towards his dish. _'Do you want more?'_

I push my plate aside. _'Yes.'_

Happily, he moves his own plate so it's directly between us. He brings up another forkful to my lips. _'Here you go.'_

As I let him feed me, I become aware that Oishi and Kikumaru are gaping at us from across the table. Both have their mouths wide open. Kikumaru recovers first.

"Hoi hoi, that was so cool!"

Syusuke cocks his head. "What's cool?"

Kikumaru bounces in his seat excitedly. I can feel a headache growing. "What you just did! You and Buchou just looked at each other and it was like you read each other's mind! And Buchou's letting you feed him, nyaa!"

Syusuke chuckles. "Saa…Kunimitsu just wanted to try my food, that's all."

If possible, Kikumaru's eyes widen even further. "You're calling him by his given name already?! But you guys just met!"

"And you two kissed earlier," Oishi points out. "Isn't it a bit…sudden?"

Syusuke's grin merely grows bigger. He leans over and hugs me possessively. I don't like public displays of affection, but I let it slide. He wouldn't listen anyways.

"Why wouldn't I?" Syusuke moves closer until he's almost sitting in my lap. Almost. He smiles up at me. "He's _that person_ after all."

My thoughts exactly.

Oishi shakes his head, but appears to be impressed for some reason. "Wow, so this is what love at first sight is like."

Love at first sight? I frown. That's not right. Love at first sight is for fairy tales and romance novels. This is something more. I've known of Syusuke's existence for as long as I can remember. It's not like how everyone knows there's someone out there for them. That's something different. _That person_ already existed. It was only a matter of finding _that person_. I knew that _that person_, my other half, was also aware of me, aware that we were compatible with each other and no one else. I was already in love with Syusuke before we even met. And I'm sure that he felt the same. It wasn't love at first sight, more like…

"Soul mates."

"Sorry?"

"Soul mates," Syusuke repeats to Oishi. "It wasn't love at first sight, more like soul mates. That kind of love is only in books, ne Kunimitsu?"

"Hn…" My reply sounds vague, but Syusuke knows I agree with him. I can tell, though, that Oishi and Kikumaru don't understand. I don't expect them to.

A ring tone breaks the pensive silence. _Tooku kakedashita senaka ni kaze o ukete…_ I don't need to look. I know immediately that it's Syusuke's phone. Sure enough, he excuses himself and leaves to take the call. I shift in my seat as I continue to eat. It's uncomfortable. I know that he'll return, but I can't help feeling anxious. Syusuke comes back with a strained smile on his face. I shoot him a look. _'Is something wrong?'_

His expression doesn't change. "Saa…apparently, my sister forgot to tell me that my family's on vacation right now. No one's home."

"Don't you have a key?" inquires Oishi.

Syusuke shakes his head. "I travel a lot, so I don't bother bringing one in case I lose it."

Traveling? My heart stirs uneasily at his words.

Kikumaru bounds around the table to glomp Syusuke. "Nyaa, it's alright, Fujiko! You can stay with us!"

Laughing, Syusuke pats Kikumaru on the back. "That's very sweet of you, Eiji, but I wouldn't want to interrupt your night of passion with Oishi-san."

Oishi and Kikumaru both turn an interesting shade of red.

"Well, I'm sure we could find you a hotel somewhere," splutters Oishi. I note that he doesn't deny anything.

He looks like he has more to say, but I interrupt. "My place."

The three of them stare at me curiously. I try again. "You can stay at my place."

I'm rewarded with another smile. I don't think I'll ever get tired of them. _'Thank you, Kunimitsu.'_

We split up the bill and head out to my car. I pull out of the parking lot and drive to Oishi and Kikumaru's place. Syusuke sits next to me. The other two sit in the back. Syusuke twists around. "So, Oishi-san, Eiji tells me that you're a veterinarian. According to him, you've saved every single pet on the planet from one deadly illness or another and even brought some of them back to life."

I hear some embarrassed laughter from the backseat. "Eiji's just exaggerating. I'm just an ordinary vet."

"Saa…it's convenient," Syusuke muses, tapping a finger on his chin. My focus is on the road, but I watch him from the corner of my eye. "Half of the place is Eiji's pet shop, and the other half is your veterinary hospital. I can see why you two are doing so well."

"You're doing well too, Fujiko!" pipes up Kikumaru. I want to ask what he does, but I don't have to.

"Oh, you're a photographer, right, Fuji-san? The one that they call the Tensai?" I mentally thank Oishi for providing me with such valuable information.

"Yes, I am," Syusuke confirms. "That's why I went to Germany. I asked Eiji to come because I thought he might like to see some of the animals there."

"The grey wolves were the cutest, nyaa! And Fujiko's pictures were even cuter!"

"Actually, I'm not sure why I decided to go to Germany. There was just something about it that really appealed to me. I felt like I had to go there for some reason."

Germany…it sounds familiar…

"Tezuka, weren't you there a few years ago for a competition?" Oishi asks.

"Aa…" I remember now. I spent a few weeks in Germany participating in a tournament. The profits went to charity.

"A competition?" I nearly forgot. Syusuke doesn't know.

"Tezuka's a professional tennis player," explains Oishi. "He won his second Calendar Year Grand Slam this year."

"Saa…that's amazing!" My face heats up at the sincere praise.

"It's really weird," complains Kikumaru. "Buchou's super famous, but he never gets mobbed by fans or anything! The only time that people recognize him is when he plays."

"That is strange," Syusuke agrees. I get the feeling that he's smiling mischievously. "Maybe they're just too scared of his face to do anything." I ignore the laughter that shortly follows.

After I drop off Oishi and Kikumaru, I drive Syusuke to my apartment. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have chosen to live in Hyoutei Condominiums. It's too high-class and flashy for my tastes. I have the unfortunate honor of personally knowing the owner though. He…requested that I stay there. His specific words were "Ore-sama commands you to live here. Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity!"

I know Syusuke loves it though, by how his fingers twitch. He's dying to take pictures of this place. I suppose it's pretty nice. 'Condominiums' is a bit deceiving. The whole place actually is more like a five-star hotel. The ivory walls match perfectly with the gold trimmings. The marble floors and crystal tables are spotless and glitter. Polite attendants dressed in cleanly pressed uniforms mingle with the residents reclining in the lobby. From the glass vases holding bouquets of roses to the diamond chandeliers, everything screams of wealth. Even the elevators lined with mirrors are impressive.

I drop one of Syusuke's bags onto the hallway as I fumble for my keys. My apartment is the first one on the third floor, Apartment 30. I open up the door and let him in. He walks in, letting out a gasp, and makes a beeline to the only photograph in the room.

"I took this one," he says delightedly.

I'm pleasantly surprised. It is a picture of Mount Everest. I bought it at a charity auction last year. I wasn't quite sure what made me get it. The quality of the photo was excellent. Whoever took it had managed to capture the mountain and its majestic glory. The frame was nice too, but that wasn't it. I just had to buy it. Now I know why.

Syusuke yawns widely. The corners of my mouth twitch. _'You're tired?'_

He nods sleepily. _'Yeah, jet lag.'_ I show him to the guest bedroom and bathroom. That was another reason why I hadn't wanted to move here. Before, I had no use for two extra rooms.

I bid him good night and go to my own room. I take a quick shower. It's not in my nature to dawdle in the bathroom, even though I live alone. I turn off the lights and try to sleep, but I can't. No matter how much I toss and turn, sleep evades me. Something is wrong with my bed. How strange. Something's missing. 11PM. 11:30PM. 12AM. The clock by my bed continues to change and I continue to stay awake.

Then, I hear a light tapping on my door. "Kunimitsu?" _'May I sleep with you?'_ I want to scold him for staying up so late. He needs to rest. Doing so, however, would make me a hypocrite. Instead, I move over.

The mattress descends slightly as he crawls underneath the blankets with me. He doesn't seem to mind that we are so close. I don't mind either. It's comforting and the bed doesn't feel empty anymore. Without asking permission, Syusuke wraps his arms around my waist and snuggles against my chest. I should protest to being treated like a teddy bear, but I'm too tired to care. I wordlessly pull him closer, tucking his head under my chin. He fits perfectly in my arms. I enjoy the warmth that radiates from his body and the apple scent of his shampoo.

However, I remember something that he said at the restaurant. It has been bothering me. Syusuke withdraws from my embrace in order to place a gentle hand on my cheek. Naturally he can tell. His blue eyes are wide with concern. _'What's the matter?'_

I shift a bit. "Earlier," I begin hesitantly, "you said that you travel a lot." _'Does that mean you will leave?'_ I'm afraid to hear his answer. We'd just found each other. I don't want him to go, but I won't stop him if he does. I love him too much to tie him down.

His eyes soften. _'Is that what you were worried about?'_ His lips curve up as he runs his fingers through my hair reassuringly. "Saa…I was thinking that Australia might be a good place to go next. Perhaps in January? If my limited knowledge of tennis serves me right, that's when the Australian Open takes place."

Relief washes over me like a wave. So he wasn't planning to leave. That's good. Syusuke's hand returns to my cheek. "I would never leave you, Kunimitsu," he says tenderly. "I love you too much to go."

I rest my forehead against his and look deep into his eyes. "Will you move in with me then?" That's not the only question. _'Will you stay with me forever?'_

He smiles gently, his gaze never leaving mine. "I'll get my stuff tomorrow," he promises. Syusuke brings his lips to my ear. "Of course," he whispers quietly, "because you're _that person_."

Omake

_Apartment 31. 1AM. (Whispering)._

"…Shishido-san?"

"……….huh?"

"….do you hear something?"

"………no."

"…I think Tezuka-san's in trouble. It sounds like he's in pain…."

"…he's probably playing tennis."

"At this hour? In his room?"

"Why not? The guy's obsessed with it. Geki dasa daze."

"But he might need help! It sounds kind of violent and I think someone's with him…"

"Who cares? Go to sleep, Choutarou."

xX Owari Xx

* * *

A/N: About the random Silver Pair at the end? Well, it's Hyoutei Condominiums. Someone from Hyoutei's gotta be there :) Does anyone recognize Fuji's ring tone (I don't own that song either)? Anyways, review please! Oh dear, I haven't done my homework yet.


End file.
